


Brave soldat revient de guerre

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, decommissioned soldier, estranged father, jackrum is a man not a crossdressing woman, this is a hill i'm willing to die on
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Jackrum n'avait pas prévu ça. Du tout.
Relationships: Jack Jackrum & his son
Kudos: 2





	Brave soldat revient de guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une grande famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816322) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Brave soldat revient de guerre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Monstrous Regiment_  
>  **Personnage :** Jackrum  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 50 ans de Pride  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

On partait autrefois à la guerre en espérant devenir un héros, revenir en héros. Ah. Quelle triste blague.   
On faisait la guerre pendant des années en sachant que les héros n’existent pas et en n’osant plus espérer revenir.   
Jackrum a rejoint les rangs parce que sa vie à la cambrousse était invivable : fille de ferme ou servante dans une auberge et la certitude que tôt ou tard un soudard viendrait se mettre sous ses jupes, non merci ; là où tout le monde le connaissait impossible d’être pris au sérieux en voulant porter des braies et faire un travail solide. Alors quitte à partir autant se battre, autant mourir, sans devenir un soudard soi-même croyait-il.   
Il était jeune et bête et a vite appris sur le tas. Il survit toujours, campagne après campagne, quand tant d’autre tombent autour de lui. Il n’est pas un lâche, non, mais il a le sens de l’observation et de la chance. 

Et puis, incroyable : la guerre s’achève. Oh pas une bonne fois pour toute malgré ce qu’on aimerait croire : d’expérience, il peut affirmer que c’est juste une accalmie, elle reprendra dans une ou deux générations. Mais, pour la sienne au moins, elle est finie ?   
Il se retrouve donc à revenir de guerre, un vieux soldat sans autre gloire qu’avoir survécu toutes ses années. Jouer la carte de, oh, j’ai mené le bataillon qui à la fin a..? non. C’est bon pour impressionner des inconnus et obtenir des faveurs, mais, dans son propre village où on peut encore se souvenir de lui, sûrement pas. 

Dans son village, il est un soldat passé en permission et qui est reparti à la guerre en abandonnant un fils. Il l’a confié à ses parents et n’en a plus entendu parler ensuite.   
Et sa mère, demandera-t-on, qui était-elle ? qu’est-elle devenue ?  
Oh, elle est morte sur un champ de bataille, mettons, un dommage collatéral. Il voudrait enterrer ce souvenir, tout ce qui entourait la naissance de ce fils. Il n’a pas été question d’un soudard, et il n’était pas une fille de ferme, c’était plutôt un accident de parcours avec un frère d’armes, une aventure de courte durée. Lui en garde des sentiments mitigés.   
Sur le moment ça lui semblait naturel, même si terriblement déroutant, à l’encontre de tout ce qu’il avait pensé de lui-même jusque là. Avec le recul il craint que ça ait peut-être été une erreur, mais en tout cas, c’était une expérience. Il a choisi de laisser faire la nature – il aurait pu refuser, se débrouiller, interrompre. Il n’a pas subi non plus, il a décidé.   
Il regrette, en fait, de ne pas avoir su ensuite si son fils aurait une vie meilleure que lui ou non. Il regrette de ne pas avoir été un meilleur père pour lui, de n’avoir pas été son père du tout. Il croyait simplement ne jamais pouvoir être assez bon, et n’a pas essayé. Il espérait le tenir aussi loin que possible de la guerre.   
Et ce fils maintenant qu’on le rencontre, qu’en pense-t-il de ce père absent ? que du ressentiment. La gloire d’avoir un héros pour père ? tu parles ! Il ne l’a pas vu grandir. Élevé par des grands-parents qui ronchonnent et n’en parlent jamais, ça laisse fantasmer le pire. 

De la reconnaissance de n’avoir pas à faire lui-même le choix de partir à son tour à la guerre ou s’en cacher ? pas non plus, pas plus pas moins qu’envers tous les autres. Jackrum a réussi au moins quelque chose : la guerre ne le touche pas.   
Et, bon, même s’ils sont des inconnus l’un pour l’autre… ils peuvent tenter d’apprendre à faire connaissance…


End file.
